Future Battles
by animelover524
Summary: It is been 3 years after Shippuden and Tora my OC has come to Suna but...soon a past boyfriend comes to check out on her. Who is he? Find out by clicking! SasukeXOC, rated M for later


Disclaimer: I own only my OCs but Sen and Tokko are owned by GaaLeefangirl (one of my best friends ^^)

Chapter 1 Reunion

It has been three years since the searching of Sasuke Uchiha, the missing nin from Konoha. He had been Tora's boyfriend in the past but ever since Sasuke left, they've broken up. It was three years ago that they met up again but it was his desire od power that made Tora think that he thought she meant nothing to him. She was left heartbroken and never trusted anyone but Sen, a kunoichi who now works in Sunahakure as a medical nin. She didn't even trust her old teammate Tokko, who was now of the ANBU Black Ops. But her trust came a little back at what happened today...

It was a sunny, summer morning and Sen was just finishing up visiting Konoha for that week. She was on her way out of the village but saw Tor laying up in a tree.

"Still like to be in trees, huh?" she asked up to her. Tora looked down at her where she was at the foot of the tree.

"Nothing much to do in the village..."

"Come on, Tora. You have to at least move on. Maybe you'll find another guy that was like the past Sasuke. There's a lot of them around," Sen said worriedly.

"I don't think a man would suit me..." She thought, "It's been like that for seven hundred years at least... I don't need a guy that badly."

"Well you can't just sit on your ass all day. At least do something in ur life."

"Like what? I'm not needed in this village as much. I actually don't want to live in Konoha anymore..."

Sen went to sigh. "Then why don't you try Suna if you don't like it here..."

"I doubt it'll work."

Sen just growled. "You are so stubborn! You don't actually try anything I've offered you!"

"Why don't you ask that when you've understand my feeling...?"

Sen the took a step back and thought, "She does make a point... She even told the Fifth Hokage to stop searching for him. I wonder what happened with him and her when she found him by herself. All she said was that he doesn't care for the village and got in a big fight with Naruto about it..."

Tora went to sigh. "Forget it. I'll go with you to your village..." She leaped down next to her on the ground.

"All right... If you want to," Sen said, a little worried. Tora started to walk but stopped and turned her head to Sen. "Let's go.. With our speed, we'll probably get there in less than three days..."

Sen answered with a nod and then they both started to run really quickly towards the Sand village. They were jumping from branch to branch for a while until Sen had finally spoke.

"Hey Tora. What happened with you and Sasuke when you found him three years ago? How'd you guys break up?"

"Well for one, he had his face turned away from me with his back to me at the start. Then I ask him to come back with me back to the village, but he said that he no longer needed Konoha and told me that he didn't need a girl to hold him back.

"I basically turn my back to him and told him that if he doesn't need me then I don't need him. I started walking, but his teammate Karin came up to me and slapped me right on my face. She yelled and told me not to speak to Sasuke that way. I told her that it wasn't gonna happen again and that I was already leaving. After that, I left..."

"I see..." Sen sadly said after she finished, "I'm sorry I didn't understand earlier..."

"It's fine... Not like I was going to tell anybody else..."

"I can't believe what mess she's in... He wanted power and just threw her away like she was garbage to him..." Sen thought, "it's no wonder she's messed up. She doesn't show it but she's heartbroken..."

"Hey, does that answer your question?" Tora asked.

"Yeah... Thanks."

"Don't look that way. I'm fine."

"If you say so..."

They took two in a half days to arrive at the Sand village. The Kazekage, Gaara, had greeted them at the entrance.

"Welcome back Sen and..." He saw who was next to her and had a surprised look on his face. "Tora?"

"Yeah. She wants to try and stay here for a while and she's gonna be staying at my place," Sen went to say. Tora goes to nod in agreement.

"All right," he agreed also. Sen nodded and then led Tora to her place near the hospital. She went to open the door for to go in. They both went in and Sen went to turn on the light.

"There's an extra room down the deadend of the hallway and the bathroom's also down the hall. So make yourself at home, ok?" she told Tora.

"All right. Thanks."

"No problem." It was then that Sen left her house and went to her job at the hospital. Tora went to roam though the house. She went down the hall to check on where the extra room was and also left the house knowing where everything is.

She went outside in the village, sniffing the air of the activity in the village with her keen nose. She then stopped in the middle of the town. Near the outside of the desert of the village's borders was where she sensed someone.

"Sasuke..." she thought. But she went on ignoring the sense of him and went on walking through the town.

A white cat with a brown patch on its left left eye had started walking with her. She saw it walking beside her and knelt down to it to pet it.

"Well... Look who I found," said a familiar male voice.

Tora reconized the voice and stood up. She turned her back to the voice and started walking away from him.

"Wait!" the voice said, following her. She increased her walking speed while the guy behind did as well.

Now they were running and got through the desert. They were at the beginning of the forest, but the guy stopped Tora by grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go, Uchiha!" she growled.

"No, you don't want to look at me," he calmly said.

"Do I have to explain..."

"Obviously... You're being stubborn."

"Stubborn?! Oh! Now you have to let go of me!"

"Can't you let your past grudges go?"

"Like you'd understand..." She growled.

"Understand what?"

"You know what..."

"What? Are you talking about when we met up again about three years ago?"

"Yes... Don't you remember what you said..." Trying not to lose her temper.

He just stood there and paused, taking it in and remembering that moment. Then he looked down a little.

"I'm sorry..."

"Well, you should've said that when you actually said that..."

"I'm not the one who listed their name as dead! I was really worried when that status was made..."

She now turned and faced him. She had to look up at him since he was a lot taller than she was. He could now see she was crying that whole time.

"Y-you...were worried?" she asked.

"Of course I was... I thought you committed suicide..."

"Heh. Believe me, I would've done it earlier if I hadn't gone to Konoha..."

He gives her a concerned look. "Why's that?"

She turned herself back around. "It's nothing... You don't need to worry about it..."

He dropped her one wrist he had and went to embrace her from behind.

"I always have to worry about you... You are my girlfriend after all"

She had quickly turned around and had her face on his bare chest which was open from the white hakama he had on.

He held her closer as she cried through his chest...

****************************************************************************************************************

hey guys ^^ hope u like this first chapter, plz comment!


End file.
